1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastener assembly for attaching a trim panel to a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Trim panels may be used to provide finished appearance surfaces in motor vehicles. Such trim panels include, for example, headliners and door panels. Prior fasteners for attaching trim panels to a vehicle include push pin fasteners. One known push pin fastener for attaching a headliner to a vehicle roof includes a pin body that extends through the headliner and has multiple fins or ridges that engage the roof. The push pin fastener further includes an exposed head that engages the appearance surface of the headliner. Thus, the head is visible after installation of the headliner in the vehicle.
Another known push pin fastener for attaching a door panel to a vehicle door includes a pin body that is configured to extend into an opening formed on the door, and a head attached to the pin body. The head is configured to extend into a hole formed on a back surface of the door panel, such that the push pin fastener is movable with respect to the door panel prior to attachment of the door panel to the door. This push pin fastener, however, is not sufficiently retained by the door panel and is difficult to properly align with the opening in the door.
Under the invention, a fastener assembly is provided for attaching a trim panel to a vehicle mounting member, wherein the trim panel includes a concealable surface that faces the mounting surface when the trim panel is attached to the mounting surface. The fastener assembly includes a retainer that is attachable to the concealable surface of the trim panel, and a fastening element that is movably attachable to the retainer by moving the fastening element laterally with respect to the retainer. The fastening element is further adapted to be attached to the mounting member.
With such a configuration, the fastener assembly may be concealed from view when the trim panel is attached to the mounting member. Furthermore, the retainer sufficiently retains the fastening element during installation of the trim panel.